


twitter again

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Un altra storia su Rick e Grant ispirirata ai loro ultimi tweet, insomma si dedicano canzoni non posso girarmi da un altra parte e far finta di non vedere xD ... ovviamente esiste tutto nella mia testa perciò perdonatemi xD





	

L ennesima notifica di twitter.  
L altro lato della medaglia dell'essere famosi.  
Il tuo nome è continuamente menzionato in questo o in quell'altro tweet.  
È difficile venirne a capo la maggior parte sono un mucchio di sconosciuti che cercano di attirare la tua attenzione, potevo essere uno di loro, lo so, sono solo stato molto fortunato, perciò faccio del mio meglio per esserci.  
Faccio del mio meglio per accontentare tutti, ma sono talmente tanti che ovviamente qualcuno rimane fuori, è impossibile stare dietro a tutti.  
La maggior parte dei messaggi sono di stima e affetto. E per tutto il tempo non faccio altro che domandarmi se quelle persone che mi adorano e mi venerano come un dio, mi amerebbero lo stesso se non fossi nessuno, se non fossi Barry Allen.  
Prendo il cellulare in mano contro voglia, a volte qualche amico spicca in quella marea di sconosciuti, si complimenta per il mio successo e sembra educato ricambiare.  
Tra tutte quelle notifiche un nome spicca tra gli altri, il suo nome.  
Il cuore salta un battito, possibile che dopo tutto quel tempo mi faccia ancora quest'effetto?  
Sblocco in fretta il cellulare, la curiosità mi sta uccidendo.  
Il cuore sembra voler uscire fuori dal petto per quanto ha iniziato a correre veloce.  
Sono passati solo alcuni mesi, eppure mi sembra che sia passata una vita intera.  
Dice che gli manco.  
Buon venerdì.   
E mi dedica una canzone.  
La nostra canzone.  
Un sorriso ebete si dipinge sul mio volto.  
È un sorriso dolce-amaro, accompagnato da un ricordo.  
È un venerdì sera a Vancouver è molto tardi, le riprese sono andate a rilento. Sono stressatissimo, ho iniziato da poco questa vita ed è tutto cosi diverso e nuovo. Sono circondato da gente nuova, non so di chi potermi fidare tutti sembrano volere qualcosa da me. Odio questa situazione e mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua. Mi sento triste e non capisco perché, ho ottenuto quello che volevo eppure non sono felice.  
E all' improvviso quel ragazzo bussa alla porta e irrompe nel mio camerino.  
Il suo sorriso fiducioso e gentile, mi fanno subito stare meglio.  
-Non puoi startene rinchiuso qui, il venerdì sera. - esordisce.  
-Non conosco nessuno e non saprei dove andare.- rispondo abbassando gli occhi imbarazzato.  
-Conosci me e so io dove portarti!-  
Mi trascina fuori dalla stanza e sembra che mi stia trascinando fuori dal mio guscio. Quel luogo buio che il suo sorriso ha illuminato come fosse un raggio di sole.  
Saliamo su un auto, lui bisbiglia un indirizzo all autista, non lo conosco.  
-Dove stiamo andando?- domando preoccupato.  
-Vedrai- dice con fare cospiratorio.  
Sono incerto non so se posso fidarmi di lui, lo conosco solo da pochi giorni.  
Sorrideva sempre ed era gentile con tutti, ma credevo fosse un atteggiamento di circostanza, adesso so con certezza che non lo era, sta sprecando il suo venerdì sera con me e neanche mi conosce.  
L auto si ferma.  
Afferra la mia mano e sento un brivido lungo la schiena, non so che mi succede, è una sensazione nuova, ma è piacevole. Mi sento a mio agio, forse è il suo sorriso fiducioso, forse sono I suoi occhi sinceri, ma non ho paura, non sono in ansia, la curiosità ha lasciato il posto a tutti I sentimenti negativi. Mi spinge dentro un locale è la serata karaoke.  
-So che sei molto bravo in questo pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto- sorride incoraggiante. Continuava a sorprendermi che avesse fatto tutto questo per me e senza nessun tornaconto.  
-Non devi per forza cantare possiamo starcene seduti e insultare gli altri- disse divertito strizzandomi l'occhio.  
-Scusami forse lo troverai ridicolo, volevo solo dimostrarti che hai veri amici qui e che c è qualcuno che si preoccupa per te, è solo che odio quanto non sorridi- cerco di spiegarsi vedendo che ero fermo immobile come una statua.  
Scostò lo sguardo e si guardò attorno imbarazzato dopo la sua ultima affermazione.  
Sorrisi e dissi:  
-Beh sembra che tu ci sia riuscito-   
I suoi occhi si illuminarono.  
E in quel momento pensai che non poteva esistere niente di più bello.   
Ci sedemmo a un tavolo e parlammo per tutta la notte della nostra vita, dei nostri sogni.  
E quando il locale fu quasi vuoto e il livello di alcool in circolo decisamente aumentato, decisi che era arrivato il momento di cantare.  
Mi alzai in piedi.  
\- Lo faccio solo se lo fai anche tu!- esordii deciso indicando il palco.  
-Cosa cantare ? Ma io nn sono in grado - balbettò terrorizzato.  
Fissai gli occhi nei suoi, era la mia decisione ed era insindacabile.   
Gli afferai la mano e lo trascinai sul palco.  
Mi piaceva il contatto con la sua pelle.  
Mi rendeva sicuro, coraggioso, come se insieme avremmo potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Era una sensazione inebriante o forse a inebriarmi era l'alcol misto al suo odore non saprei dirlo con certezza.  
Scegliemmo insieme quella canzone.  
Quella del suo tweet.  
La nostra esibizione fu penosa eravamo troppo ubriachi per essere intonati.  
Divenne la nostra canzone parlava di amore vero.  
Avrei dovuto capirlo già allora.   
A notte fonda lasciammo il locale.  
Mi accompagnò fin sotto la porta.  
-Grazie- dissi all'improvviso - ne avevo bisogno-  
-Lo so ti ho osservato e non- esitò -vorrei solo che ti vedessi come ti vedo io- Rimase a fissarmi per un po poi si avvicinò e intreccio timidamente le sue mani nelle mie e le strinse.  
Non disse più nulla rimanemmo a fissarci in silenzio.  
Il mondo si era fermato, esistevamo solo noi, quel porticato e le nostre mani intrecciate.  
Il modo in cui mi sentivo, mi faceva girare la testa.  
Non mi sentivo così da tanto tempo, al sicuro, capito, protetto, amato.  
Poggiai le labbra sulle sue, un contatto rapido e mi ritrassi velocemente spaventato, quello che avevo fatto poteva cambiare tutto.  
E cambiò tutto.  
Intrecciò le mani dietro alla mia testa e mi baciò appassionatamente.  
Poi si staccò.  
-Ci vediamo domani al lavoro allora- disse col suo solito sorriso.  
-Si certo- dissi ancora confuso e disorientato.   
Fu il nostro primo bacio, seguito da moltissimi altri baci, seguiti infine da un ultimo bacio.  
Avevamo deciso di chiuderla ma non ci eravamo mai riusciti davvero.  
Erano mesi che ci vedevamo ne ci sentivamo eppure quel messaggio era la prova di quanto ancora fosse vivo il nostro sentimento.   
Mi affrettai a rispondergli.  
Non potevo permettergli di dubitare.   
Nonostante il tempo e la distanza non era cambiato niente.   
"Tu mi manchi sempre"   
E non c era niente di più vero.


End file.
